Exhibits
|Location =Temple Quarter |Given by=Everden of Rinde |Reward=650 |Type = side |Name = }} Exhibits is a quest in the . Walkthrough Everden of Rinde is not only interested in monster anatomy and alchemy, he is very interesting in collecting mystical items and artefacts, real or otherwise as it happens. He has an extensive collection which he had opened to the public as a community service. Despite the apparently lack of interest, the nobleman is determined to enhance his collection for the sake of the historical record. He is quite willing to pay for suitable items. This seems like a potentially mutually rewarding situation since the various jobs Geralt has undertaken around town have resulted in some interesting trinkets but not much actual gold. Everden is very much interested in adding the newly found objects to his collection and rewards the witcher for each one in his own unusual manner. Geralt finds five artefacts of interest to Everden: * When Geralt brings the nobleman a pendant bearing the image of Lara Dorren, he rewards the witcher with 50 orens and buttermilk. * For a Uroboros amulet, the reward is 50 and some delicious pot roast. * For an old traveler's journal, 50 and a book about fleders. * A cane nets a turquoise ring along with 50 . * A sephirah brings the customary 50 and a book about the bryonia plant. After these five exchanges, Everden declares his collection complete and gives our hero an additional 400 , adding that he has heard of Geralt's efforts to clear Dandelion's financial woes. Notes * If you wish to finish this quest, do not give the magical stone you acquired in The Band of Brethren to the wounded Elf, otherwise you will not be able to access the place where the Uroboros Amulet is hidden. Phases Rare Items Everden of Rinde collects rare items that relate to world history. If I find any such items, he might be interested in buying them. I should bring Everden all the strange items I find. Maybe he'll want to buy some of them. A Pendant I found a beautiful cameo representing Lara Dorren. Everden is certain to be interested in this. I should show the necklace to Everden. Rewarded for a Pendant I brought Everden the pendant. He paid me 50 orens for it and then, strangely enough, he threw in some buttermilk. You just never know what to expect from a nobleman. I should bring Everden all the strange items I find. Maybe he'll want to buy some of them. Uroboros Amulet Everden should be interested in the Uroboros amulet. A snake swallowing its own tail — interesting symbolism. I should show the amulet to Everden. Rewarded for an Amulet I gave Everden the amulet and got 50 orens and some pot roast. Go figure. I should bring Everden all the strange items I find. Maybe he'll want to buy some of them. A Traveler's Journal An old traveler's journal — this should definitely interest Everden. I need to get it to him. I should take the journal to Everden. Rewarded for a Journal I gave Everden the journal. He paid me 50 orens and game me a book about fleders. Not a bad trade as far as I'm concerned. I should bring Everden all the strange items I find. Maybe he'll want to buy some of them. A Cane It looks like a simple, old cane but I have a feeling it may once have been used by mages. I need to take it to Everden — he should know something about it. I should show the cane to Everden. Rewarded for a Cane I gave Everden the mage's cane. In return he game me 50 orens and a turquoise ring. I should bring Everden all the strange items I find. Maybe he'll want to buy some of them. Sephirah A very peculiar stone — looks exactly like something that should be in Everden's collection. I should who the Sephirah to Everden. Rewarded for a Stone I gave Everden the Sephirah. In return he game me 50 orens and a book about the bryonia plant. I should bring Everden all the strange items I find. Maybe he'll want to buy some of them. Collection Complete Everden was very grateful to me for helping him to complete his collection of rare and precious items. Everden rewarded me 400 for completing his collection of rare and precious items. Failed quest I should fetch Dandelion and get him out of Vizima as soon as possible. I won't have time to finish this quest. I won't be able to finish this quest. de:Ausstellungsstücke it:La collezione ru:Экспонаты Category:Side Effects quests